Lost
by SweetLuck
Summary: What happens when an ordinary mission goes wrong for Alpha force?
1. Security

_Disclaimer: This applies to all chapters. I don't own any of the characters or some of the scenes referred to and mentioned below. All I own is the plot and my ideas_

_AN: Well if you've clicked on this section then you should have some idea of the books I'm talking about. I happen to really like them...you may not. I wrote this AGEs ago when the last 3 books hadn't come out and it's probably not that great writing (was that bad grammar or is it just me? That's a rhetorical question by the way lol) This was actually written for my best mate Ash to read because she loves the series as well. I've mentioned events that have happened in several of the books available in the Alpha Force series. If you don't want to know what happens, then don't read this! Although I would really like you to _

**Chapter One: Security**

Amber stood completely flattened against the wall in the shadows, sweat dripping down her neck and silently praying that the patrol wouldn't notice her. Across the narrow room she could faintly see Paulo doing the same. Her mind briefly flickered to the other three teenagers who were in the building but her thoughts were interrupted by footsteps, moving quickly towards her.

She pressed back into the wall as the patrol passed by, unconsciously willing herself to fade into the shadows. The two guards paused briefly and for a terrible moment Amber thought she had been spotted, but then she saw the flare of a flame and caught sight of the cigarettes hanging from the guard's mouths. They moved on, never realising that Alpha Force were in the building.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two floors up, Hex was tapping away at a computer, immersed in the complicated computer system. Li looked back from her post at the door. 'How much longer?' she hissed anxiously, her dark brown eyes glancing between him and the door. 'Two minutes and I'll have it.' Hex replied, not looking up from the screen.

'They've got a pretty advanced security system' he grinned 'Shame they're going to have to replace it.' Five seconds later he hit the enter key 'Done.' Li brought the radio she was holding to her lips 'Paulo.' Static crackled in reply. Li glanced worriedly at Hex and tried again. 'Paulo?'


	2. Access

_AN: Just to let you know, the country, government and organisations mentioned in the story are not named, because I'm not great at making up stuff like that and I didn't want the story to offend anyone. _

**Chapter Two: Access **

Downstairs Paulo moved cautiously towards the centre of the room. 'Amber?' he called softly. 'Are you there?' He peered into the darkness.

'I'm here' Amber moved out of the shadows. Dressed all in black, the dark skinned girl had almost disappeared in the darkness. 'Where's the room?

'Just over here. The security system hasn't been shut down yet so we can't get in.'

'Trust Hex to take so long'

The only answer she received was a smile from the tall Argentinean boy. 'What?' Amber said defensively, glad that Paulo couldn't see the blush that spread across her face. 'Paulo?' Li's voice crackled from the radio. Paulo lifted it from where it was attached to his belt, but froze as he heard a different noise.

Grabbing Amber by the wrist he pulled her back into the darkness. They stood there frozen, pressed together. Paulo kept one finger to Amber's mouth to warn her to stay quiet, but she already knew instinctively to be quiet. Then the radio crackled into life again 'Paulo? You there?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex crept along the corridor, his back close to the wall, alert for any movement. He had started out with Hex and Li, cutting off the security system to allow Paulo and Amber into the weapons room, but he had left them in the control room and was now on the floor above looking for more evidence. They had discussed this the night before at their temporary camp, and had all agreed that as much evidence was needed if the governments were to be convinced that this group was a threat.

Alex had seen one of the 'soldiers' walking into the building that morning, carrying what looked like official documents. It was a really long shot but it could be vital evidence and it was all he had to go on. This was why, after searching the first floor with Paulo and Amber and the next two with Li and Hex, Alex had moved onto the top floor. Li had wanted to go instead of him, but Alex had never forgotten what had happened with Li and The Scorpion on the last mission.

Shaking these thoughts out of his head he moved forward and looked through the glass panel in the nearest door to his right. He couldn't see anyone in there. Cautiously he tried the handle. It was unlocked. Slowly he pushed it open and looked around the door into the room.


	3. Radio Contact

**Chapter Three: Radio contact**

Li listened anxiously for a reply but received none. Stunned she stared at the radio as it went completely blank. Wordlessly she glanced up at Hex.

'He probably turned it off' Hex's green eyes were serious but his voice was steady. 'They'll be ok.'

Briefly Li squeezed his hand and smiled anxiously, grateful for the reassurance, even if she knew neither of them totally believed it.

'What do we do now Hex?'

'We move on as planned. I know it's hard but we agreed. The files are on the computers down the hall. Once we have the information we leave.'

'But...'

'No buts. Sorry Li but we did all agree to that. We have more chance of helping each other once we're outside this place. It's dangerous; so far it's been too easy.' Saying this he glanced around the room one last time. He pushed the door open and after looking out, motioned for Li to go through.

Together they moved through the door, glancing up and down the abandoned corridor at frequent intervals. Li was so anxious to keep moving that she didn't notice the door and jumped violently when Hex pulled her back. 'Don't do that!' she hissed angrily, pulling her arm away from him.

Hex rolled his eyes and entered the room, Li following. 'Sorry. I'm just worried about Paulo and Amber…and Alex. We shouldn't have split up.' she apologised. 'We had to. We've done it before, and we were fine then.' Hex looked around the room. The small room had a low work surface running around three of the four walls and eight computers stood at intervals along them, their screens staring blankly at the two teenagers. Hex moved to the nearest one and turned it on. 'This shouldn't take long' he said before getting to work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paulo froze as Li's voice came over the radio. Smoothly he turned the radio off with one hand, still holding onto Amber with his other. The footsteps had paused and he could hear a low insistent murmur coming from the middle of the room. The words weren't clear but both Paulo and Amber knew that they had been heard. Paulo glanced wildly around for a way to escape and his eyes fell on the security system by the weapons room door. The light had gone off.

Silently thanking Hex he slipped sideways, pulling a stunned Amber in after him. A second later, a torch beam fell on the closed door. Inside the weapons room, Paulo let go of Amber and she slid down the wall to the floor where she sat hugging her knees tocalm her racing heart.It had been a narrow escape.

Paulo crouched down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. 'Amber? Are you alright?' She nodded silently. Paulo picked up his radio and turned it on 'Li?'


	4. Discoveries

_AN: For anyone who doesn't know, Amber is diabetic which is why she's injecting herself with insulin. Just thought you might like to know_

**Chapter Four: Discoveries**

Li could have cried out in relief when she heard Paulo's voice through the radio. Grabbing the radio from her belt she answered quickly 'Paulo? What happened? Where are you? Are you alright?' Hex glanced up from the computer screen, relief plain on his face before getting back to work plugging in his palmtop and downloading information onto it. 'Is Amber ok?' he asked, trying not to let concern into his voice. Li repeated the question to Paulo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paulo stood looking down at Amber. She was shaking and looked quite pale. He crouched down and pointed to the bag at her waist. She looked confused and then nodded gratefully. Taking out a chunky coloured pen from the bag she injected herself with insulin. The shock had affected her more than she thought.

'We are both fine Li.' He grinned at the thought of the pretty Anglo-Chinese girl being concerned about him. 'Thank you for shutting off the security system. You have very good timing.'

Behind him Amber stood up and reached for the small video camera clipped to her belt. With a small bleep she turned it on. Looking around the room at the boxes filled with weapons and explosives she began filming. 'This should make the government see what this organisation is really about' she whispered to herself. Switching off the radio, Paulo walked into the video shot and opened one of the crates. '_Dios mio_… they haven't spared any expense. Look at these Amber.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex crept into the dark room, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. It was cold in the room; a breeze was coming from one of the distant corners. 'Must be a window in here.' he thought. Gradually shadows began to take the form of objects a table, chair, bookcase. He could faintly see the open window in the far right hand corner but there were no curtains.

Alex moved forward silently, cautious of any alarm system although he knew that Hex would have disabled it by now. Reaching the desk he glanced over the surface. Nothing. Alex almost swore with frustration but caught himself just in time. He had to stay as quiet as possible. Moving swiftly to the bookcase he looked at the numerous files and folders which filled its shelves.

He grinned to himself as he saw a folder leaning at an angle on one of the higher shelves. Someone had obviously replaced it in a hurry and a piece of paper was sticking out. It had a government logo on. Alex picked the folder up and looked inside, before turning to leave, taking the folder with him.

'I don't think that's a good idea'


	5. Danger

_AN: Sorry to anyone who owns/likes pit bulls but I just thought they were appropriate. I would have said German Shepherds but i own two of them andI couldnt portray them like that. Anyway, keep reading and you'll understand why I used this breed..._

**Chapter Five: Danger**

Hex turned the computer off silently and pocketed his palmtop. 'I've got the files we need. Now all we need to do is get out of here.'

Li nodded her agreement. 'Let's get out of here!' They moved towards the door and slipped silently into the corridor.

Li paused in front of Hex, and held up a hand. 'Do you hear that?' Hex started to shake his head, but then he heard it. Scratching, tapping, moving closer to them. Li pointed silently to the stairwell. At first Hex saw only the darkness, but as the sound grew closer he saw two white dogs appearing from the dark, with a figure walking behind them. One of the dogs was growling, a low terrifying and menacing sound. Walking backwards, their eyes fixed on the dogs, the two teenagers prepared to run.

'What are they?' Hex asked Li, knowing that if anyone could identify the dogs she could. 'They're pit bulls.' she whispered. 'I dont know much about them but they're illegal to own in some countries and they can lock there jaws when they bite. They don't let go until they're dead.' Hex was afraid she was going to say something like that. 'How fast can they run?' he asked.

'I'm not sure, but I'd suggest you run as fast as you possibly can' she said before turning and running for the other stairwell at the end of the corridor, Hex in close pursuit. The stocky, muscular dogs bolted after them, barking loudly as their handler smirked and walked calmly after them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amber walked over to the open crate, still filming as she walked and looked in. 'That can't be good' she said. Inside the crate were enough explosives to blow the building up. And judging by the number of crates, the organisation had other buildings in mind as well. 'The sooner we get out of here the better.'

Paulo agreed 'Yes, we should start to move.' Amber hurriedly panned the video camera around. 'I think that's enough footage.' Putting the camera safely away in the small bag attached to her belt Amber moved for the door, Paulo close behind. Reaching the door Amber paused. 'Umm Paulo? How do we get out?'

'What do you mean?' Paulo moved around her so he was in front of the door. There was no door handle. Looking around he spotted a small screen set into the wall by the door. 'It must be an automatic system.' he said, almost to himself. 'You mean automated' Amber corrected. He glared at her 'It is what I said'

Reaching over he pressed a small green button and immediately a message flashed up on the screen 'Enter pin code authorisation.' Amber read out 'Oops' She turned to Paulo with a worried expression but he had just leant on the door, and it had opened. 'So what that's then?' she asked him. 'Pin code authorisation invalid. Countdown initiated. Ten minutes.' Paulo turned to Amber 'Run'

_Oh, and the countdown is one of the major security measures put in place in this buildin__g in case you hadnt realised.Just a strange idea of mine. _


	6. Escape

**Chapter Six: Escape**

Hex was slightly ahead of Li, both of them running for their lives. They had bolted down three flights of stairs and were now on the ground floor. They ran along the narrow corridor, their hearts pounding in time to their footsteps. They didn't stop as they neared the exit, but flung themselves at the door, relief flooding their minds as it opened.

Outside the building, they ran even faster, trying to gain as much ground as possible. They were heading for the gate, but even as they ran they could hear the dogs getting closer and closer. 'Hex!' Li gasped 'Take off your belt!'

'What!'

'Just do it! You're going to have to trust me on this!' Li was already taking hers off, so Hex did as he was told.

'What are we meant to do with these?' Hex was starting to panic, the dogs were getting closer and his muscles were screaming under the pressure. 'Hold it out in front of you.' Li demonstrated as they ran, holding the tough leather belt out horizontally in front of her, her arms stretched out. 'Now what?' Hex yelled.

'Stop and turn around!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paulo burst through the door, Amber close behind him. Since the countdown had initiated an alarm had begun to sound throughout the building and people were starting to leave, very quickly. No one seemed to take any notice of them as they raced out of the building. As they ran through the exit doors, they paused momentarily.

Paulo looked around. 'Over there.' He pointed to one of the army type trucks waiting at the front of the building.

'Good idea.' Amber dashed over to the nearest one, jumping in the back. Paulo scrambled into the driver seat and flipped down the sun visor and held up the key which fell onto his lap. 'I can see you've learnt from past mistakes' Amber said as Paulo started the truck. As Paulo accelerated forward, Amber looked around at the chaos they had started.

Suddenly she caught sigh of two familiar people. 'Paulo stop!'

'Do you want me to draw attention to us?' he yelled back at her.

'Hex and Li are over there and…uh oh!'

'What!'

'They're being chased by two dogs, and the dogs really don't look happy.'

_AN: References to Desert Pursuit (which I definitely don't own!) Im not going to point out all the references to the books but this one was pretty subtle so I thought I would _


	7. Panic

**Chapter Seven: Panic**

Alex paused and turned to face the door, his heart pounding. Standing framed in the doorway was a tall man, in the uniform of the organisation. He was smiling. The man walked towards Alex, the same smile fixed on his face. Alex tensed, preparing to fight. A second later, a piercing alarm ripped through the building. The man stopped and Alex saw a flicker of worry pass through his face.

Then the unnerving smile came back. 'It doesn't matter even if you have those papers. In ten minutes, the files, the building and you will all be gone.' Panicking Alex moved forward, and went to overpower the man or at least move past him. He had underestimated the mans strength though.

Although Alex was strong and agile, he simply could not compete against this mans strength. Soon he was up against the wall, a hand around his throat. Alex glared at him. The man laughed and let go. 'Have fun in here. It's the last place you're going to see.' With that he walked quickly to the door and pulling it shut behind him, locked it. Alex stared at the locked door in disbelief, ignoring the pain in his throat. Ten minutes. That's all he had.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hex braced himself and turned around, holding his belt straight out in front of him. Shutting his eyes he waited for the bite to come. Strangely he felt no pain; instead his arms were jerked sharply downwards. Opening his eyes he saw both dogs crouched low to the floor, the belts between their teeth and both of them growling.

Their handler, who hadbeen wearing an expression of grim satisfaction, was now looking both alarmed and confused. Hex grabbed Li by the hand and made a run for the gate. Looking around they realised that people were flooding out of the building and also that they were being completely ignored.

'What the…?' Hex stopped. Li paused as well 'Listen. Can you hear that?' They could both hear the high pitched alarm coming from inside the building.

_AN: In case you're wondering about the belt thing, if you hold something out in front of you, as they demostrated the dog will probablysee it as an extension of you,especiallyif theyre trying to bite you So the dogs grabbed onto the belts and 'locked' their jaws and are now trying to kill the belts lol. Very random._


	8. Explosions

**Chapter Eight: Explosion**

'Hex! Li!' A truck pulled up sharply beside them. Amber leaned over the back. 'Get in! We have to get out of here. Now!' Hex scrambled in, Li following in a more graceful fashion. 'What's going on?' she asked.

'We accidentally set off a countdown. I believe the building is going to explode.' Paulo said from the driver's seat. 'Where's Alex?' Hex asked worriedly. Paulo slowed down the truck 'Wasn't he with you?'

'No, he went up another floor.' Li stood up in the back of the truck, keeping her balance easily and scanning the crowd for a sign of Alex's distinctive blonde hair. 'He's not here' Paulo slowed almost to halt 'But that means…'

'He's still in there. We've got to go back' By this time they were the only people left in the area around the building. The rest of the trucks could be seen in the distance. Hex jumped off the back of the truck, stumbling as he landed but staying upright and began to run towards the building.

Amber followed him 'Hex don't!' She had almost caught up with him, still a long way from the building, when the explosion lit up the sky.

_AN: Aren't you glad the next chapter is up so you don't have to wait to find out what happens?_


	9. Thoughts

**Chapter Nine: Thoughts**

The four friends watched in horror as the explosives set off in succession, fire blossoming in different parts of the building, as other sections caved in. Tears ran down Amber's cheek as she crouched by Hex who, also crouched down, was frozen in horror at the sight before him. Paulo had left the front of the truck and had moved around to the side. Looking sideways at Li he reached out and held her hand, as she turned away from the dreadful sight.

The four remaining members of Alpha force sat in silence, as Paulo drove them towards their camp. Li and Amber were curled up in the back, both of their faces tear streaked. Hex sat next to Paulo, staring sullenly out across the landscape. The only sound came from the engine, and the occasional sound as the girls tried to stop their tears.

Paulo concentrated on the rough road ahead, trying to block out what he had just seen. He almost sighed with relief as their camp came into view. It was a small brick building which had originally been used as a store for government property. Paulo had always thought that the property originally stored had been suspicious, since the building was practically in the middle of nowhere, away from any roads and hidden from sight by trees. Pulling up to the front of the building he switched the engine off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Hex sat outside the building, leaning against the side of the truck, his arms resting on his knees. The news was still sinking in. The person they had considered their leader and survival expert was gone and just like the other 3 members of Alpha Force, Hex blamed himself.

Paulo was inside, sitting with Li against one wall. He watched her as she stared at the floor, the occasional tear falling down her cheek. He reached out and took her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. She leant against him, grateful for the comfort. Paulo would have normally rejoiced at the contact with the pretty girl, but his mind was filled with thoughts of Alex.

Just like everyone else, he felt guilty. Not just about leaving Alex behind, but about how he had treated him before. Somehow he had forgotten all the times when he had helped Alex, and remembered only the times when he had hurt him in some way.

He remembered the time Alex had dislocated his shoulder and he had had to put it back into place. He had been so worried that he had done something wrong, and Alex was just in more pain because of him. He remembered punching Alex for letting Li go off by herself.

He smiled bitterly, he should have been thanking Alex for getting him out of that truck, he would have died otherwise. Now he'd never have the chance to apologise. He drew Li closer, biting his lip, hoping the pain would distract him from his thoughts. He was the one who had pressed the button.

Amber walked over to where Hex was sitting. Strangely, although she was upset, she wasn't crying. She knew that out of the fi…four of them she mentally corrected herself sadly, she wasn't the strongest emotionally.They were all pretty solid with emotions but occasionally she let her guard down. Maybe it came from being doted on so completely as a child, or from losing her parents in such a horrific way. Yet now, she didn't seem to feel emotion. Just emptiness.

Sitting down next to Hex, she waited for him to speak, knowing instinctively that he would. 'We shouldn't have left him' was all he said.

'We all agreed. I mean, we never thought that something like that would happen.' She laid a hand on his arm. He was freezing cold. 'If you'd gone in after him, you'd be gone too. Alex wouldn't have wanted that.'

Hex stood up. 'What you're saying makes sense, but nothing feels right anymore. It's like he's not…dead…he's just not here. Do you understand me?' He looked down pleadingly at Amber. She stood up 'Yeah I understand. It's like we left someone behind.' She wrapped her arms around him and they stood there silently, knowing that they understood each other.

_AN: I think this chapter is sad. But I'm only the author...what do i know? Once again there are references to Hostage and Desert Pursuit. I don't own them! Please tell me what you think! _


	10. Surprises

**Chapter Ten: Surprise**

The next morning, the sun streamed in through the small windows of the building. Li was already awake, gathering together the breakfast. Hex was also awake, but he was outside, emailing the information he had downloaded yesterday to Amber's uncle. Once Li had finished putting together the food and packing anything that was left over she wandered outside. 'You ok?' she asked Hex softly.

He shrugged 'How are we supposed to be feeling? We've just lost one of our best friends. We're not Alpha force anymore.' Li sighed, she didn't want to believe him, but she knew that without Alex, nothing would be the same. He was the person who had fitted it all together, they might make decisions as a team but when it came down to it, Alex had taught them to survive.

With everything packed up in the truck, the four teenagers climbed in. As usual Paulo was driving, and Li was curled up next to him. Hex and Amber were sitting close to one another in the back. They drove away from the building, heading for the road they had driven down the night before, as the hut had been built far away from any roads. They sat in silence, although rather than the awkward, painful silence of last night, it was comfortable and peaceful, as they all sat engrossed in their own thoughts.

Amber shifted slightly in her seat and her hand touched Hex's. He looked at her, half smiling and took her hand in his. Amber smiled back gently and then let her gaze wander to the side of the road, which they had just driven onto. Narrowing her eyes she looked at a shape in the distance, and then gasped. 'Stop!' she screamed.

Paulo braked sharply. 'What is it?' he asked, but Amber had already jumped over the side of the truck and running into the distance. Looking at Hex and Li, he shrugged and quickly followed. Soon all four of them were running towards the distant shape. As they drew nearer and recognised it, they ran even faster. 'Oh my god.' Li whispered. 'It's Alex.'

_AN: You didn't think I'd killed Alex did you? Update of what happened to him in the next couple of chapters. Amber and Hex...well I think there's something going on between them so I 'evolved' it slightly. Don't worry that's about as far as its going to go. Hex may have seemed dramatic with the 'We're not Alpha Force anymore.' comment but if you've read the books you'll know that Alpha refers to their first names: **A**lex, **L**i, **P**aulo, **H**ex and **A**mber. So technically it's true. Meh im allowed dramatic license...and so on and so forth etc etc_


	11. Survival

**Chapter Eleven: Surviving**

Alex stared at the door as the footsteps echoed from further down the hall. Then he crossed the room and stared out of the open window. He could see people hurrying from the building as the alarm sounded. 'He wasn't lying' He turned away and remembered the files he was still holding. 'Might as well hold onto these.' he said to himself and tucked the folder into his jacket.

He looked frantically around the room for another way out, and his eyes fell back onto the door. The glass panel. He grinned 'You think they would have noticed that.' He started to rummage through the desk drawer, looking for something to smash the panel with. Finding nothing he moved to the bookcase and looked it over. Nothing.

Sighing he looked at the door and pulled the sleeve of his jacket over his hand. Sharply, he punched the glass panel in the centre and it cracked, small shards of glass falling out, but the rest remained intact. He punched it again, higher up and this time, most of the glass fell out.

Sweeping the fragments of glass out of the way, he put one hand on the frame, wincing as the sharp edges cut into his palm and vaulted over. Landing on the other side he glanced at his hand. 'Great now I'm bleeding' He spoke out loud as he wiped his palm on his trousers, trying to ignore the stinging pain and made for the stairs. The alarm had been going for at least five minutes now and he knew he had to get out. Racing down the last flight of stairs he sprinted down the corridor. He had almost reached the door to the weapons room when the explosion happened.

Alex drew back from the heat and crouched down by the wall, as the heat exploded and the walls around him started to collapse. He covered his head with his arms and shut his eyes against the pain as the falling debris glanced off him and the flames got closer. There was a loud crash and he looked behind him to see a large section of the ceiling fall to the ground.

One singular thought was running through his mind. 'I've got to get out of here.' He stood up carefully and moved slowly around the weapons room door, with his back against the opposite wall, trying to avoid the flames, shutting his eyes against the smoke which was filling the room, mking it harder to breathe. The flames persisted though and the smoke just grew thicker.

He cried out in pain as the flames licked the front of his jacket. His first thought was for the files. He slipped them out of his jacket and held them behind him. Edging along the wall he managed to get past the door and out into the corridor where the fire was less severe, although the smoke escaped from the room. Coughing violently he made his to the exit, but before he got there, another loud crash drew his attention and he cried out as the rest of the ceiling caved in on him, knocking him unconscious.


	12. Return

**Chapter Twelve: Returning**

Alex opened his eyes some time later, slowlyblinking away the dust. Carefully he sat upright, leaning on one arm, and wrapping his left around his ribs as they throbbed with pain. He looked around. He was completely surrounded by plaster and brick as the building had caved in. A vague thought ran through his mind that maybe that was what had protected him from the worst of the flames. He took a deep breath, coughing as the plaster dust entered his lungs, and then groaned as another tremor of pain ran through his body.

Staggering to his feet he started to move through the ruins of the building, casting uneasy glances at the unsteady walls. Tripping over the wreckage, and trying to ignore his aching body he reached the exit and stumbled outside through the wrecked doors. It was dark. Apparently several hours had passedashad the fire.Alex sank to the floor, his body finally giving up.

Sitting, exhausted on the floor Alex tried to see how badly hurt he was. One of the basic rules of survival; know your situation. He unwrapped his arm from his ribs and as he did so noticed the blood. Looking down he saw that both his jacket and t-shirt were ripped and visible through them was a large gash, which was bleeding profusely. 'Great' he muttered. He lifted a hand to his aching head, and looking at it, saw fresh blood, as he had suspected.

'Even better.' he laughed, but his ribs were soon too sore to continue and he hissed softly as the pain returned. Then he remembered the files. He handt lost them had he? Wildly he looked around for them, momentarily forgetting his injuries, his panicblocking out the worst of the pain, sighing with relief as he spotted the brown file just outside the exit. 'I must have dropped it.' he thought. He stood up and limped over to file, picking it up. He looked around the ruins, and then headed for the gate.

It was pitch black when Alex saw the road in sight. Further back he had managed to wander off it, disorientated and in pain. Staggering along, his whole body screaming, he headed for the road. Before he could get there, a swirling blackness invaded his mind and he collapsed.


	13. Saved

**Chapter Thirteen: Saved**

The four teenagers crowded around Alex, as Paulo dropped down beside him. 'He's alive' Amber whispered happily.

'Only just.' Hex replied. 'Look at him'

Paulo was checking Alex's' injuries carefully. He was trying to avoid looking at Alex's face, because he was deathly pale, the vivid red scratches and cut above his eye standing out sharply against his skin. His blonde hair was a dirty grey from the dust, and his breathing was shallow. Moving his hands to Alex's ribs, he winced as he saw the gash, and felt the broken ribs shift slightly under the pressure. 'I think we are going to have to take him back to our camp. We cannot move him far until his injuries have been dealt with.'

Paulo drove the truck close to Alex, and carefully Hex lifted him into the back. The two girls climbed in, the excitement at finding Alex alive again marred by the severity of his injuries. It didn't take long to drive back to the camp and transfer Alex to one of the blankets, by the fire.

As Hex sent an email to Amber's uncle updating him, and asking him to send the plane later than intended as it was due to pick them up later that day, Paulo took out Alex's survival kit from one of the backpacks.

'Li? Could you get some water from out of the truck please?' Li nodded and went to fetch it. Amber decided to leave Paulo and Li to clean Alex up; she didn't really want to watch and instead took the file she had found next to Alex over to Hex. 'I found this. Do you know what it is?' Hex took the folder from her and opened it, scanning the first page. Then slowly, he grinned 'Alex is a genius.'

Paulo poured the water into a tin and added the potassium permanganate. Crouching down by Alex, he carefully cut away the t-shirt from the wound and removed it. When he could clearly see the gash, he took a cloth and started cleaning it. Intent as he was on the job, Paulo didn't notice Alex's eyes flickering open.

Li did though 'Alex?' Paulo glanced at him 'How are you feeling?' he asked as Alex opened his eyes and looked indistinctly at him. 'Like a building fell on me' he mumbled, closing his eyes. Paulo grinned at Li 'Perceptive isnt he?'


	14. Explanations

**Chapter Fourteen: Explanation**

That evening the five of them were sitting around outside, Alex leaning against the wall. 'So what was it you wanted to show us Hex?' Li asked. 'Well actually, its something Alex wanted to show us.' he replied. Four blank, confused faces looked at him. 'This?' he waved the file at them exasperated.

Recognition dawned on Alex's face. 'Oh that. You explain it.' He shifted, wincing at the pain which had flared up again in his side. Hex shrugged 'Ok then' he looked the expectant teenagers. 'Basically, these are government documents, which prove that someone high up, someone, who has been named, in the government has been helping the organisation. With this, we can wipe out the organisation right at the source. Since the governments involved somehow, and we can name names'

'Everyone's going to have to take some notice of us!' Amber broke in excitedly. The five looked at each other grinning. There was silence as they just sat, trying to take in the news that now they had real evidence. They wouldn't be ignored like so many times before, dismissed as kids. Then Amber got to her feet. 'Well I'm going to sleep, and you'd better not wake me up early tomorrow morning' she glared at Hex who just stared back, a smile playing on his lips.

Li got up as well. 'Yeah me too. It's been a pretty eventful day.' she smiled at Alex and then followed Amber inside. The three boys sat outside in silence for a while longer. 'So what's with you and Amber then?' Alex said, looking at Hex.

He shrugged 'I'm not sure.' Paulo exchanged glances with Alex. They knew what that meant. The conversation moved onto other topics, catching up on what had happened in the building, Alex hearing about the dogs and the setting off of the countdown. Paulo looked at him, with a look of utter guilt when he said this, that Alex couldn't hold it against him.

About an hour later, when the sun had completely set and the boys could no longer see each other clearly then decided to go inside. Alex placed a hand on the wall and slowly got to his feet, Hex standing next to him. He didn't offer to help; he knew what Alex was like about being injured, he still remembered how quickly he had been back to his normal self after dislocating his shoulder, and again how he'd been when he'd injured his hand.He walked behind Alex as they went inside, noticing how Alex limped. Paulo hadn't mentioned that Alex had hurt his leg he thought casually to himself. As he saw the two girls asleep on the floor, he thought back to what Alex had asked him 'What is with me and Amber?'

_AN: Sorry if everything seems to be going quickly, but I figure they wouldn't hang around for that long if Alex was injured. I mean, would you?_


	15. Conclusions

**Chapter 15: Conclusions**

Waking early the next morning Alex limped outside. He knew that today was the day they would be flying home, and for that reason he was happy. He wouldn't admit it to the others but he was in a lot of pain and sleeping on the floor didn't help. He decided to pack everything that had been used the day before into the truck so they could leave almost immediately.

When Li woke, she found everyone else awake and sitting outside in the early morning sunshine. Walking outside she smiled a greeting. Paulo threw her a cereal bar. 'Enjoy your breakfast.'

'Thanks' she said sarcastically as she settled herself on the floor, legs crossed. When she had finished eating, they wandered over to the truck. Well Alex limped over and Amber stormed over. Hex had just beaten her at online chess. Settling themselves into the seats, Paulo obviously driving with Li and Amber sitting next to him and Hex in the back, with Alex stretched out beside him. The sun shone down on them as they drove off to meet the plane, once again in the comfortable silence of five friends who know each other better than they know themselves.

They were soon all onboard the plane, Alex settled in one of the seats having taken strong painkillers, looking as though he was about to fall asleep, Li and Paulo arguing jokingly about who had the window seat, although as it was a private plane they were all window seats. Hex had waited as Amber phoned her uncle to tell him they were on their way home. Climbing the stairs to the plane, she slipped her hand into his. 'Are we alright?' she asked, hoping that he wouldn't move his hand from hers or say that it was better if they were 'just friends'. Instead he smiled at her 'Of course we are.'

A few hourse later the plane was about to land, when Paulo spokeseriously amidst the jokes and laughter'We thought you were dead.' he said seriously to Alex. 'I'm not though' came the answer., as Alex decided to state the obvious. 'Can we all agree to something?' Li asked. 'What?' four voices asked in unison. Li looked at them, 'We never leave someone behind again? No matter what the circumstances.'

The five friends looked at each other with understanding.

'Of course not.' Hex said.

'We stick together from now on' Amber interjected

'We are Alpha force.' said Paulo.

'We're not just Alpha Force.' smiled Alex 'We're friends.'

_AN: It's finished now! I know the endings kind of soppy but hey, everyone's allowed to be soppy now and again. If you like it then please please review! If any of the grammar etc wasn't perfect then please don't flame or complain about it. I don't have anyone else to check it for me, and I was in a hurry to finish it at the time. If you think I should do a sequel or another Alpha Force fan fic then tell me and I'll try. If you have an idea for another fan fic for this category, then write one! I'd definitly read it! Thanks for reading this anyway. Maybe check out my HP fan fics?_


End file.
